


Superhero

by miralyn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miralyn/pseuds/miralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, she feels like a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

It's never off world, when she's exploding spaceships or engineering miracles. It's back on Earth, when she dresses in clothes worn to base eight days ago. It's at the top gate, where the guards don't know what she does, that she feels like a superhero - not brave or remarkable, but like she's hiding her real self when she's out in the world. In the grocery store, making awkward conversation with an acquaintance who clearly pities her - no marriage, no kids, a dead end job – she can think to herself, This isn't my life. She's not sure this is entirely healthy.


End file.
